Harry Potter and the Master of Fire
by Wolvenstrom
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION. not a typical 'Sibling who lived fic'. When Harry defeats Voldemort he attracts the attention of a 'Boy' who is quite familiar with 'The power that the Dark Lord knows not'. Harry Potter/ Shaman King. No pairings yet if at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Harr Potter and the Master of Fire**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Harry Potter. If I did then why the & would I be writing fan fiction.

October 31st 1982

James potter sat nervously in his arm chair, trying miserably to look like he was reading the prophet while looking over to the curtain drawn window. Across from him his wife Lily rolled her eyes at her husband's behaviour; she was holding her 11 month old daughter who she had finally gotten them to go to sleep after an hour long crying contest between her and her brother Harry, who had apparently given up a just few minutes ago to start giggling his little head off and pointing at thin air.

Lily couldn't help but believe how different both of them are, she had named her daughter Rose...well actually it was Rose Evangeline with both her mother and her mother-in-laws insistences on the Evan's tradition of girl being named after flowers AND the Potter tradition of having middle names, and she had named her son Harry James after his father James Harold (she still thinks it should have been something more original). Rose was a quite normal baby, if not a bit louder and whinier than her mum told her she had been when she was a baby but she seemed to do this more for her brother when he needed something.

Harry Rarely ever cried, or showed any interest in anything for that matter, not even when he was born. Of course the medic witch at the time thought he knew what this meant and performed the standard spell for this situation(1) only to find Harry completely fine, Harry wouldn't cry for food, for a new nappy and not even when he hurt himself like the time he hit his head on the table when he was learning to walk, so it came to be from just a few month's old that Rose would cry every time Harry needed his Mum or Dad, this of course was a problem cause half the time they didn't know whether Rose needed feed or Harry needed changed.

He did seem to stare into space a whole lot with a blank expression and then suddenly burst into laughter for no reason, she'd had him examined several times but he was deemed perfectly healthy every time so she just past it off as a 'baby thing'. Tonight though was the first time she'd ever seen her sweet happy little boy cry, make that wailing his heart out. Then of course his sister joined in and she only had quieted down after her brother had just stopped, his cries turning to whimpers, then quiet but with tears in his eyes, then he just stopped altogether and started laughing at something that wasn't there. "Something is definitely not right with Harry." She thought, and made up her mind to take him to a better doctor than her family Medic wizard once they came out of hiding.

It had then only a few month's since Dumbledore had told them of the prophecy but it felt like years to the young mother, she didn't want to be confined to this house for much longer, her babies had just started to learn to walk and her daughter was starting to try to explore the world around her, she giggled when Lily held her up near the window and she'd press her hand's up against it and look out with wonder and whined when she was taken away from it. But unfortunately if she went out then Voldemort would be on her heels faster than her sister slamming the door in her face when she visited. She knew it was horrible to think this way but she secretly wanted it to be the Longbottom's that were the ones from the prophecy but in a situation like this were her entire family could die then who couldn't help but be selfish like that.

She was startled from her thoughts when Harry made a moaning noise and gestured to be picked up, she looked at he normally whine less baby and did as he wished. She looked at him curiously as he looked at the curtain, just as they and the window and wall blew apart from the Bombardment spell that hit them.

James being an Auror captain was up and in front of his family with his wand pointing outside from the very first sound of the window cracking. Very quickly he shoot a stunner at the dark cloaked figure outside only to have it blink out when the figure brought up his dark wood wand and touched the stun spell with it. James fired spell after spell from both his and his Auror' issue second wand in repetition at the dark figure who seemed only to draw closer, each spell vanishing with the ease of the first stunner as who is obviously he who-must-not-be-named walked forward with mockingly slow pace.

"Lilly go upstairs and wait for the order to arrive i'll try to hold him as long as I can" James shouted, his eyes never turning away or even blinking from the dark lord. Lily wasn't about to argue with her arms full of...(unusually quiet considering the situation)...babies so she ran as fast as she could up stair's straight into the best guarded room in the house the nursery, she put her children on the floor waking up Rose who started to cry, Lily kissed her head gently and Harry's as well although he looked more bored than anything else, she didn't think of any more as she heard James cry out and then a large 'thump' turned around with her wand pointed right at the door with a fierceness only mothers had. Life in Azkaban be damned if she was going to protect her precious little ones she was going to have to pull out all the stops to end the Dark lord right know, she pointed right at the door and got ready to say to say what muggles thought was 'Abra Kadavra' as soon as it opened.

What she didn't expect was for Voldemort to have experienced this same sort of situation many times before, of course the first time he had the luxury of having a death eater to apperate in front of him just before he was killed, every time after that he always took precaution. So when he was at the door instead of blowing it up he blew it off it's hinges making sure Lily was hit by the beech door and smacked into a wall, their was a wet snap and a dry crunch as it hit, the door fell forward and with it Lily, the door cracked and broken and Lily with lying on it looking nearly as broken, legs stuck at a rather painful angles and barely conscious.

The dark lord looked down at her as he safely entered the room he didn't even have to level his wand at her as he cast "enevreate."

Lily was now wide awake but found herself unable to get up and in incredible pain but unable to even speak with the ridiculously hard door breaking most for her bones including her jaw.

'And I thought magically hardening these doors was a good idea' she thought.

All she could do was watch as Voldemort lowered his wand from her and turned away, she knew why he woke her up, he was feared not only because of his power but also because of his complete sadism in using that power. Delighting in breaking people and making them into hollow shells, it was how he could be so sure in his complete power over people. He walked up to the corner and looked down at the Potter twins with mild surprise, Rose from behind Harry was looking up at him with tears and an expression of curiosity at the scary man. Harry however looked at him like he wasn't worth the time of day, and believe me that is the last thing you want to make a man-thing like Tom Marvalo Riddle, a man who had spent over 50 years proving he was more than some 'half bloodweakling' feel; with slightly gritted fangs he pointed his wand at the twins with intent to kill both of them at once. With an overly enthusiastic cry of "AVADA KEDAVRA" he fired the emerald death magic at the babies.

Harry's expression never changed as the green death drew towards him. He knew instinctively he wouldn't die, not with his friends protecting him; all he needed to do was make it possible for them to do so.

With a mighty bang the room flashed green as the spell contacted something, but as the light faded the two adults couldn't believe what they saw.

They looked human, well as human as you can get with a transparent body, no legs and a gentle green glow that led back to a bleeding mark on Harry's head in the shape of a lightning bolt. They were slowly pushing back a green swirling ball of energy that had just seconds ago made the barest contact with the potter forehead.

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to harm the young shaman Dark one." Said the short speckled ghost in wearing a black suit.

"Yeah we've been bored out of our ectoplasm stuck haunting this place for years before the munch kin came along" This one was taller than lily by about a head and dressed in muggle fashions of about the late 50's beatnik craze. Voldemort's and Lily's eyes widened.

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!!" He cried. "SHAMAN CAN'T BE BORN FROM WIZARD BLOOD!!"

"Less talk, more screaming." Said the beatnik as he and the wizard ghost pushed the glowing energy in Tom's direction.

All he could do was scream as his dismembered soul was torn fro its body, and as the resulting explosion of magic and mana(3) took the whole house with it.

Now while it may not be noticeable to a normal human eye, but the resulting explosion of the incredible magic of Voldemort and Mana from Harry sent a ripple throughout the world which could be felt to those sensitive to magic and in tune with the afterlife, muggle's would fell nothing unless they possessed 6th sense in which case they would get a severe case of 'the willies' which is slang for a shiver up their spine, those sensitive to magic A.K.A wizards would get a severe case of familiar dread as Voldemorts magic passed them, however those with a who have a rather substantial skill in either magic or Shamanism would not only feel both parts of the energy wave but could visibly see it, such as let us say Albus Dumbledore.

He was on route to the Potters with the rest of the order on brooms after finding out they couldn't floo, port, or apperate anywhere near godrics hollow thanks to a little pre attack thinking by the dark lord and this minions. Hagrid had a good half hour head start since he went to check on the Potters before the attack, he could have just Floo'd their every order member knew Hagrid just wanted an excuse to use the motorcycle. Just a few moment's ago he saw the wave, the mere feel of it almost made Arthur Weasly fall of his broom at 20,000 feet, Their was no doubt about that the wave was his old protégés magic, but their was also something else in with it, something that definitely was not magic, he pushed down on his broom to go quicker. The implications of this phenomenon were enormous.

Now let us take a look at someone just as if not more powerful that's attuned to the mana part of the energy wave, oh how about Zeke(2) Asakura.

He was currently sitting on the Spirit of Fire's back flying away from the Diethyl's London house after an unsuccessful recruiting trip when he was felt the energy pass him from behind and watched it as it passed him by.

"Mmm that's quite a powerful Mana" thought the reincarnated shaman. "A power like that would be useful to my plans."

He was not willing to wait the time it to fly to the source, no matter how much he enjoyed flight, He commanded the Spirit of Fire to teleport him to the location and with a flash of fire neither visible to ordinary humans nor affected by wizarding powers he vanished.

In a significantly smaller flash of flames he appeared in front of a flaming recently collapsed house with the entire roof caved in on itself, he looked slightly disappointed until he felt the mana that passed him minutes before, he entered the wreckage through a large hole where the living room once was, the heat from the flames not bothering him in the slightest for reasons that should be obvious, he walked over the barely breathing shattered mass that was once James potter and climbed the stairs moving closer to the mystery shaman.

He entered the remains of the nursery and with mild interest took in the sight of a woman trying to use only her arms to crawl towards two babies near a large hole in the wall. This is where his interest piqued, one baby was bawling her eyes out and had a cut on her hand from a bloody piece of wood that came from the baby rocking horse the size of a butter knife on the ground but next to her was a baby patting her arm in comfort, above his were two ghosts, one in the 50's outfit was pulling silly faces at the girl. The other was checking over the boy who seemed to be bleeding off an awful lot of mana for someone his age.

"Well now, when I sensed that power I certainly didn't expect anyone that strong to be this young." Zeke announced to the room's occupant's who now had their attention on him. Lily looked at him quite pathetically considering the amount of pain she was in. Zeke glanced at her for a second before walking towards Harry.

"I take it your boy's mother?" He said before kneeling down at the boy. "Well let me just say well done, there's not been a child this young with such potent Mana since me."

Lily looked at him confused but still tried to crawl forward, Zeke smirked.

"Well judging by your rather tacky robes I'd say your a wizard, well that makes this boy even more interesting considering you shouldn't be able to give birth to a shaman."

He chuckled through his mouth. "You know what I think I'll just take him off your hands considering you won't know what to do with him." He said and reached down to take Harry.

Lily moaned loudly through her shattered mouth and tried in vain to move closer, only for Zeke to break her arm with his steel toe shoes, she cried out.

"Be grateful you have no Mana for me to devour witch or you'd be dead the moment I saw you. I told you that I'm taking the boy and trust me the people who get in my way tend to end up very burnt" Zeke said, all tones of humour gone as his voice carried the tone of the only one to ever climb back out of hell.

"Oh yeah well looks like were gonna find out." Said the beatnik and tried to crack his knuckles. Zeke just sighed and snapped his fingers, before it knew what happened the spirit was engulfed in flame and vanished with a cry. The master shaman looked over at the other spirit expectedly. With no given choice it cast a glance at Harry when a sorry look at Lily before fading back through the wall.

Zeke picked Harry up, quite difficult given his small six year old body, Rose started up again full force and reached out for her brother but Zeke ignored her and jumped out the window to be caught by the spirit of fire, which was almost completly visible to a scared out of her mind Lily because of the unstable mix of magic and mana in the air.

"Farewell, and don't feel too bad I did after all leave your daughter for you. And as for your son well he's going to be most helpful in my quest. Farewell." And the spirit of fire took of in the opposite direction from were the order of the phoenix were about to arrive.

James and Lily were in the Order HQ. Both of them being healed but still quite banged up. A very pregnant Molly Weasly fawning over the Bawling Potter girl like the daughter she keeps making her husband try to give her(4). Dumbledore was listening to James and Lily's accounts about what had happened up until the part were Voldemort was destroyed. Sirius and Remus were out on assignment with most of the other order members trying to round up the last few death eaters so the only other one that was present was Hagrid who was trying to nurse a throbbing hand after putting it through the portrait of missus Black after she called him a monster, he was aiming for her mouth when he remembered that she could just move around the other pictures in the house.

When Dumbledore had finished hearing up to the point when voldemort had incapacitated Lily he stood up, interrupting Lily before she could go into detail about the ghosts and Zeke. He walked over to Rose and took her in his arms effectively quieting her down.

"May I present Rose Evangeline Potter the Prophecy child, the girl-who-lived?"

Everyone looked at him, the others with wonder, Lily with a 'what!' kind of look. Dumbledore smiled and explained.

"She bears the mark of someone touched by a curse" He pointed to scar on her right back hand, it looked like three lightning bolts like Harry's scar, each identical in appearance and parallel to each other. "She must have used the incredible magic I sensed from her when she was born to deflect Voldemorts killing curse.

"And Harry?" James asked regretfully. Dumbledore 'looked' remorseful, Lily grunted at being ignored while still nursing a sore jaw.

"I'm sad to say James that from Lily's stories that Harry was in front of Rose when Voldemort used the killing curse and her powers did not reach him in time." Dumbledore said in a subdued voice.

James took his head in his hand and tried not to cry, Lily was about to speak up but Dumbledore Choose that moment to speak again.

"But you must not be sad on this day, Voldemort is finally vanquished thanks to your daughter James, as cruel as it sounds the death of one squib is a fair price for that and...

"NOW WAIT RIGHT THERE!!"

Lily had had enough. She slammed her hands down the table and stood up openly glaring at her former headmaster.

"Lily dear whatever is the matter?" said Dumbledore

"What's wrong is that you're making such a claim without listening to what I'm trying to tell you." Dumbledore just gave her his grandfatherly smile.

"Dear honestly what other explanation could their have been, Harry was a squib after all and could not have possibly been the child of the prophecy."

"I WAS THERE YOU OLD COOT AND I SAY THAT HE IS!!"

Dumbledore stepped back from Lily's sheer volume, which oddly enough was making Rose laugh in his arms at the funny shade of red her mothers face was going.

The ancient wizard sat down with a thud and cleared his thought of non existent obstruction, most powerful wizard alive or not an angry woman could scare Voldemort right out of his scales.

"Okay Lily, if you truly believe that Harry did it then explain." He managed to croak out.

Satisfied that she would be listened to she took a deep breath and began telling the 4 other adult occupants everything that happened once Voldemort tried to kill her children she told them how Harry seemed to call two ghosts into the physical world with a mysterious green energy and how they deflected the killing curse. The others were hanging on her every word.

"It was strange, I always thought ghosts couldn't interact with the physical world, but that energy Harry gave of seemed to allow them to not only stop the curse but push it back, and I think it might have something to do with when they called Harry a Sha-man."

Dumbledore stood up straight and moved to only a foot away from Lily's face. "Lily are you absolutely sure that they called Harry a shaman?"

She nodded slowly." Yes, Voldemort seemed to recognise the phrase to."

The headmaster looked flabbergasted, mouthing disbelief, Molly quickly grabbed back Rose from his slackening arms. James interrupted his old teacher's ramblings to get to the point.

"Pardon Dumbledore but what exactly is a Shaman?"

Dumbledore snapped out of it and addressed the room. "A shaman is a person who can call on extra ordinary powers just like we wizards, but unlike us they possess a form of energy different from our magic that gives them abilities of a more spiritual nature."

"What?" Said a still clueless James. Dumbledore sighed and continued.

"Well for example, a wizard's power comes from a form of energy separate from our souls even though most like to think differently, a wizards magic works by using their power to disrupt the laws of nature to allow them to do incredible things(5). A shaman's power however does come from their ability to link with the natural and spiritual, their energy being used in tune with the world rather than against it. Tom was right to be doubtful Lily, normally shamans born into wizarding family's die as stillborns, the witches magic seeking to disrupt the shaman's energy's every time magic is used by or even near them."

Lily smiled a little "I guess Harry was fortunate that mother never let me lift my wand during my pregnancy."

"Indeed, but now I see how shamanism could be classed as the power that the Dark Lord knows not. It terms of brute force wizardry could never overpower a shaman which is most likely Harry how Harry was able to bring those ghosts into existence and use them to repel the spell before it killed him. But if that is the case then why wasn't he there Lily?"

Lily looked down onto the table, a few tears landing on it; Molly patted her arm as James gently touched her back.

"He...He was kidnapped by another shaman." Dumbledore gave her a look to ask for more.

"I don't know okay, a few minutes after Harry stopped Voldemort this boy came into the room, no older than 6 wearing a poncho and gaudy star based jewellery."

She clenched her hands slightly.

"He seemed almost nice until I tried to stop him from taking Harry, then he broke my good arm and looked me right in the eyes." Her few teardrops became a small river. "I had never felt such power as when I looked into those eyes sir, not even in Voldemort's, The next thing I knew he had Harry and jumped out of hole in the wall onto something I couldn't quite make out before he flew of faster than anything Iv' ever seen."

Dumbledore looked quite thoughtful during her story; unfortunately his knowledge on shaman was not as good as he needed it to be at the moment so the mystery shaman drew a blank.

"Well does it help sir" Said James, who was disappointed when the man in question sighed.

"I'm afraid not James, I may know a great deal more about the wizarding world than most, but the shaman world is a whole different matter."

"So you can't help find my baby!?" Cried the desperate mother.

"I'm afraid not Lily, I'll try and get help with what few contacts I have in the shaman society but as powerful as you said this boy was I'm afraid the chances of finding Harry are slim." Dumbledore continued. "But I'm afraid that this brings up another matter. The dark lord has fallen, by now every wizard who felt that wave of dying magic will have drawn that conclusion and will be looking for answers, they'll want their saviour which we unfortunately cannot provide, and they most certainly won't believe that one of us or ministry simply became lucky after so many failed attempts as shown in the prophet."

"So what Can we do professor, we can' show little 'arry if he ain't 'ere " Said the sore handed half giant.

"That's why his sister shall take his place in the spotlight until we can find him." Stated Dumbledore.

"WWWHHHAAATTT!!" Lily screamed, glowing with female fury. This time Dumbledore did not back down, he may be scared on the inside but he could not waver at the moment.

"What other choice do we have Lily, all of magical Britain is going to want a scapegoat for this, a hero that triumphed over their unending nightmare and you and I both know that telling them he was kidnapped by a 6 year old minutes later will not sit well, and until we can find Harry Rose is the best chance we have and you know it."

Lily looked over at her husband for help, but only to see him looking at her with a hopeful expression, she whimpered a little and looked over at her baby who started reaching out to her from sitting on what would be Ginny Weasly, she smiled a bit and took her daughter into her arms making the girl squeal with delight and gently hit her mothers arms in happiness, Lily turned back to Dumbledore.

"Will she be okay?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I promise Lily that nothing will happen to her as long as I can help it. And I promise that I will do whatever I can to find Harry."

Lily nodded and looked back down at her daughter, knowing that the young girl's future would soon take a turn for both better, And worse.

In a forest in the north of England Zeke sat in front of the great Patch spirit which had all the appearance of mediating. When he returned to the camp his followers greeted him with the traditional praise's of his accomplishment, as well as the destruction of a fool who dared ask why the Diethyl's weren't with him. He looked down at the freshly scarred infant, who looked up at Zeke with a curious look rather than the looks from others of both fear and worship. Only a handful of beings in his long life could he say have done that without becoming ash. The three girls also being one of the few exceptions who had crowded him in an attempt to see the baby, speaking to him in baby talk and waving their doll mediums at him to get Harry to laugh. The rest of the shaman to concerned with their lives to dare ask the obvious question.

The eldest one decided to speak, a candy stick in her mouth.

"Master not to be disrespectful but how exactly does kidnapping some baby fit into your plans?"

The others cringed away. Doubly so when the master smiled at her.

"Well Kanna I would have thought any 1 year old with more powerful Mana than any of you would be useful to anyone. I was simply able to get to him first."

Harry began to giggle at the funny faces everyone was pulling. Zeke looked down at him.

"Yes most useful indeed."

End Prologue

I tried my hand at taking an old run into the ground concept and tried to give it a little change. Tell me what you think

(1) You don't honestly expect a magical doctor to clear a baby's airways like some 'Muggle' do you

(2) I couldn't decide whether to use 'Zeke' or 'Hao' so I flipped a coin. If you think it should be 'Hao' instead then tell me.

(3) I prefer the word 'mana' in the manga to the word 'furyoku' in the english

(4) If you have a better explanation as to the size of the weasly family then I'd love to hear it.

(5) It was kind of difficult making a difference between wizard magic and shaman mana but I think I got it okay.

Tell me what you think and if I get enough positive feedback then i will try to continue the story, but at the moment I have no idea how to start of the new chapter, after writing the first few lines the rest usually just comes to me.

bye.


	2. The mandatory time skip

Harry Potter and the master of fire

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things. I own more anime than a store, I own over 100 video games, I own a computer I built with my own hands. But I don't own Harry Potter, Shaman king or anything else that may be mentioned in this story.

Chapter 2: **The mandatory time skip **

Potter Manor - England - 6 years later

The Potters newly built home was approximately 5 times the size of Godric's Hollow and stark in contrast to any other normal wizarding home. Bright brick and concrete made up a mansion reminiscent of more recently built muggle housing as apposed to the dull and dark tones found in even the most extravagant pure blood home, including the Weasly's own 'burrow'.

Despite a never ending barrage of protest's and warnings from neighbour's, old friends from Hogwart's both strange and familiar and even one time his parents. James Potter didn't feel right in having a relationship with Lily Evans if he didn't even try to understand her world better unlike the rest of his world, usually what would happen with a muggle born / pure blood relationship is the pure blood would try and mold and shape them to their liking until the muggle born had the same twisted view on non-magical anything as their spouses did. But he knew that even if he wanted to he couldn't do that with the girl those temper and determination where as fiery as her hair. Despite the whole magical world trying to force her into what they wanted her to be she never backed down against even the most condescending of her peer's. As Sirius put it before James smacked him one 'She is SO hot'.

When James and Lily started dating James in an effort to understand her better started venturing into muggle London. Of course even the best disguised wizards are all drawn to attention quite quickly especially if like James you took Dumboldores advice on muggle fashion.

one word 'Tweed'. Get the picture? Good.

Now imagine a young wizard in a tweed suit with no clue about anything muggle past 1940 trying to find out what an 17 year old muggle likes to do. He was stumbling about the English capital from morning to night and by the end of it he was only more confusing as when he had entered. He first entered a place called a sin-e-ma and found and was surprised to find what he believed to be a muggle version of a magic portrait, he ran out in about twenty minutes after seeing a girls head spin right around on her shoulders then vomit, a shaken James then went to what he heard some girls call quite a popular location, the maul as they put it he found was not a place to see animals try to rip each other apart but a shopping place like diagonalley, he spent about an hour looking through the various stores and came out dressed in a tie-dye T-shirt and jeans with more packages than he should have been able to walk with had he not shrunk them. He had bought a dozen more muggle outfits, records for his gramophone (the clerks looked at him strangely when he said that). some jewelery for Lily. and a metal coil that while it only slinked between his hands he found he couldn't put it down and various other items that caught his eye. He was worried about payment to begin with but when he showed what he could pay withhe found he could pay for it all with only a few sickles a shop, apparently muggles used paper and less precious metals for their money instead of the pure gold and silver his kind used.

He was SO coming back with more than pocket change next time.

He went to the museum and was thrilled by the skeletons of the dragons he found, the history of battles so large they consumed the whole world, and was amazed by the bright, imaginative and artwork which he found for once was not a dull and unoriginal portrait his kind only ever seemed to have(1). Finally at the end James decided to use muggle transportation home, he could have taken one of the 'cars' for hire he had seen back near his home but then he wouldn't have had a chance to use the bike he had bought for only a few sickles. He loved it, he rush as he passed others, the wind in his hair. It was just like riding a broom except for the intense burning in his thighs from trying to make it good faster. but the salesman managed to convince him that it was great for sportsman so he was sold.

Thanks to this and future trips he could later go on to have a greater knowledge of muggles than the professor who teaches the study (who has never even met a muggle before). He began to take Lily on dates in both worlds and thoroughlyimpressed her with his lack of wizard ignorance as she liked to call it and 4 years later at the age of 21 they were married and living in a newly built home that reflected both Lily's love of the magical world and James new found love of the non-magical world.

Anyway I've gone off track.

Lily Potter sat in her favourite chair staring at the photo of her, James and her eldest twins while tracing her fingers over Harry. It has been 6 years to the day since Harry had vanished from the wizarding world, five years without her baby and her heart had not healed one little bit. Every time she closed her eyes she could see him killing the dark lord, Harry giggling at the thin air she now knew was not as thin as she once thought, but most of all she saw the eyes of the boy who had taken him, the eyes of what seemed to be the devil himself.

On this day every year since she would be found sitting in what was now her 7 year old daughters room. Sitting on her bed and staring at the spot where the crib once stood, sitting for hours until she finally decided to move about the house. This year she seemed to be moving on a little as she'd only spent an hour and a half in Roses room before coming into the living room to sit down. She knew she couldn't have done anything more back then, she couldn't have predicted Voldemort blasting the door of it's hinges, or Harry being a magical impossibility, and not even a seer could have told her before that a boy old enough to be starting primary with incredible power would steal her son, but as a mother she couldn't help but feel that most of the blame was on her.

As promised Dumboldore had went to great length's to try and find her son. Contacting his few shaman world sources. What good news had turned up had been added up to diddly and squat. Unfortunately what bad news had turned up was not from information they'd been given. But from information they had NOT been given, apparently when the headmaster had passed on the description of the boy that he had got from Lily the shaman got a terrified look and had either removed the old man from their company or had given him a direct warning not to continue the search less he and the Potters get themselves killed. The last source was from a man so old that the headmaster had said the guy looked older than Albus is now back when was just starting his 5th year. He went by the name of 'Goldva' and even then all that had came of the meeting was the same warnings as before with the exception of a guarantee that the boy and then maybe Harry would re-emerge within exactly another two to three years time, before the shriveled man dissipeared in a lightning flash.

She sighed and continued to look at the photograph as the image of her in the photo looked up at the real her with a comforting smile and only seconds later she was pulled from her wallowing by a pair the large object jumping into her lap.

"MUMMY!" shouted the two how had rushed to hug her from the fireplace. Following behind her was her husband and elder daughter.

She smiled as best she could for the moment and gave each of them a one armed hug. 5 years ago she had found herself pregnant again from one of James attempts to get her to cheer up. The first thing she did when she found out was book an appointment at London general for an abortion, the practice itself illegal in the magical world. (2) Fortunately James had stopped her from ever going to that appointment, he got her with the whole second-chance-at-happiness thing and puppy dog pout and she crumbled like a cookie in milk.

She was glad she had them. Catherine Lily was her mirror image just like her sister, except were Rose's only difference was that she had long black hair that shoot off in random directions at the top while Cat had her mum's tame red hair, and Raymond Arthur was named after Her and James father in that order and looked like her father with his strong jawline and James famous blue eyes that seemed to draw you in and was the only one of their children with a dark auburn which seemed to be both wild, yet not as much as much as her husband and eldest daughter.

Each were wonderful in their own way but oddly enough not like a typical boy and girl. Cat was a tomboy, she loved fighting and was always getting covered in mud when she hadn't even left the house which led Lily to believe she'd started to show her magic, she'd brow beaten down the younger Weasly boy's into letting her and Rose and their sister Ginny into playing quidditch which although she had yet to bet them the games since she was still so young the boy's win's were by only a few points or a draw and at least one of the Weasly boys always came back down to earth with a number of bruises and a black eye on one occasion. Her father already had her pegged as a future quidditch star.

Ray as they liked to call him though was not your average little boy. At a very young age he had been very meticulous about everything, his cloths, food, hygiene, writing and even in talking to such a degree that James feared something wrong withhim. When wizards passed it off as nothing likethey usually do Lily came home and diagnosed him with O.C.D. Of course this had James running around like a chicken with his head cut off blathering about Organ Crunching Disease and Obscenely Corrosive Diarrhea or any other thing that O.C.D could mean, it took Lily about 10 minutes before she levitated him off the ground and calmly explained that it just meant that meant that Ray would be highly obsessive over almost everything to the smallest detail.

This proved to be both a good thing and a bad thing as while it was rather annoying that her son would question her and others about everything despite it mundaness and talking to him usually takethree times longer than his sister if she didn't talk for him like she usually did, and the sheer level of cleanliness the boy needed before he would enter a room. It made him a prodigy since un-like normal children who tried to jump into things headlong without any understanding of what they were doing, Ray broke everything down into the finest points to get a clear understanding of how things work beyond his age, he would make exact measurements when helping her in the kitchen, making the house cleaner than a hospital since she disliked to have more than a few house elves about, and from the almost constant reading he did he also knew one or two charms from James old schoolbooks he'd manage to get his hands on because James didn't think any of his kids would be so into reading. He reminded Lily so much of her uncle Adrian (3) who she's always looked up to.

She looked down at her new little treasures. "My My and what did you two do today? I thought I told your father not to take you to flourish and blotts for once." She turned to gaze at her husband. The twins while different were both equally as effected by sugar, the last time either had so such as a lemon drop they'd bounce off the walls and then Lily and her son would spent an hour trying to remove breakfast from the carpet that seemed impervious to magic.

James gave a little defensive posture and chuckled. "No Lily! They just had a good time at the fair is all."

Lily snorted at her husbands cowardice towards her. "Oh the fair, what rides did you go on?"

Cat spoke up again. "We went on the bumpy cars with daddy, the big wheel, the sack slide, the round-e-bout and saw the puppet show and I ate a cotten candy this big and got sick..." She gestures with her hands about the size of a basketball "...but Daddy said not to tell you or you'd hurt him. Your not going to hurt Daddy are you Mummy?" Her daughter looked up at her with big watery eyes.

'Damn you James' She cursed in her mind as she gave her husband an evil glare. 'Hiding behind your own children. But if they start up again then you are so going to get it.'

James just stood their with an innocent smile as if he'd just gotten away with murder.

Ray spoke up. "Actually dad deliberately took up on the rides after we had eaten to make us sick, so our tummy's would be empty when we got home so you wouldn't hurt him, he also bribed me not to tell you by promising to get me a new broom, but he forgot I'm Ac-ke, Icki...

"Acrophobic?" Lily guessed.

Ray nodded. Lily smirked at her husband who's innocent smile had fallen and was now looking as he had a pineapple inserted in a very uncomfortable place.

"Thank you Raymond. Ill deal with your father later." Her youngest daughter started fresh waterworks.

"But Mummy..." She started but was quickly silenced by a smiling Lily. "Don't worry I won't hurt him but he's been very bad and I have to punish him, okay sweetie?"

Cat still had a few tears but nodded much to her father's extreme displeasure.

Lily then turned to her mellow faced eldest daughter, she was concerned at the general lack of interest her daughter had sported since Harry was taken. Rose was always a happy and emotional baby, laughing her head off or crying her eyes out while Harry only ever did any of that when Voldemort attacked or those ghosts would play with him. It wasn't surprising really as it was quite common for twins in a wizarding family to share a much stronger bond than normal twins even if like Harry one or even both of the twins are not magical themselves, being separated is usually described as having a large chunk of your soul missing and been replaced by an empty void. The very day her brother was taken Rose became just like him minus his occasional giggle, like a permanent dark cloud had put itself in orbit over her daughter and unfortunately she knew the one thing that would change her daughters back to the way she was is quite impossible to reach at the moment considering his location is a mystery.

"How did you like the fair for your birthday today?"

Rose just shrugged. "It was okay I guess." She said in the most dull monotone voice a 7 year old girl could make. Which while boring still managed to sound noticeably high pitched.

James frowned a little, he didn't want to sound selfish but he couldn't have the 'Girl-who-lived' sad on her birthday, not with the party in her honour at the ministry banquet hall they had to go to in an hour. That was one of the reasons they took her out somewhere before the party every year. Well that and he really enjoyed the look on the guys face when he won all the rigged games. The stall manager cried when he had to hand Catherine the giant stuffed elephant when James knocked over the milk bottles that were supposedly glued together. Suckers.

James shook his head of the distracting thoughts and put a hand on his eldest shoulder and gave her a look. She turned up to meet her fathers eyes and acknowledged what he wanted. Just like last year and every year since she was 2. She went up to her mother and squeezed in between her two giggling siblings to give Lily a brief cuddle and a peck on the cheek before heading up to her room. A mere second later James swooped down and scooped up his two little Maruders as he liked to call them and held each off then underneath his arms. "C'mon let's get you ready to." Catherine squirmed and laughed excitedly but Raymond squirmed and struggled to get out while looking quite distressed while demanding in a hurried voice "Put me down, put me down, put me down!" Lily laughed a little but reprimanded her husband.

"James put him down you know how he hates heights." James looked at her a little confused.

"Since when does height's include less than a foot off the ground?" Lily's brow knitted together slightly. "Since you know he also hates germs and you being someone who has yet to remove all the regurgitated junk food from his shirt." She said while pointing to her husbands dark blue shirt's collar which from a certain angle you could see a few specks of vomit near the turned neck. Her husband gave a pained look and dropped his son who immediately bolted upstairs to get rid of what he believed to be 'microscopic evil' he was now covered in as he and his mother put it. James turned to look at his youngest daughter to find she stil had her goofy smile on. Matching her face he turned and gave his wife a mock salute to how that she didn't have to tell them to get ready this year James galloped upstairs.

A phantom smile now etched onto her previously glum expression Lily put the picture back down on the table and stood up. She may not have her oldest son for now but she still had the best family she could ask for at the moment and she wouldn't change any of them for the world, James childlike attitude, Raymond's keen mind, Catherine's inability to be anything else but cheerful despite her little act earlier, and rose's deep caring, because even though she couldn't tell you the first thing about Harry other than that she was his sister she still felt empty without him here.

As Lily Potter went up the stairs to turn what she knew would be chaos back into order she couldn't help but wonder how her son was doing right now?

* * *

"ASHCROFT, ORB OF OBLIVION!"

"BABY CHUCK, DOUBLE RATTLE!"

"JACK, PUMPKIN TORNADO!"

A pitch black orb of energy, two purple bullets, and and orange tornado of knifes all converged on one target with the purpose of erasing it.

'WA-BOOOOOOMMMMM'

The resulting explosion made the grassy earth of the Northern Chinese plains beneath the feet shatter and the wind from it caused the three girls who ordered the attacks to jump back a few feet. Quite pleased with their work they turned around to see an twelve year old Japanese boy with long hair and wearing a poncho. In his arms was a small black infant with poofy hair and drinking from a bottle. (4)

"Well now you three certainly got stronger. The last time you did that it didn't tear up anywhere near as much earth as that." The boy said, in his arms the cooing up at him for more, smilng gently he put the bottle back in. The girl's replied to him with the usual arrogance.

"Well of course you totally didn't think that some little kid could take out the super powerful an gorgeous Hani-Gumi three did you." Responded Matilda the red haired girl with an English accent which was slaughtered by her valley girl type of speech. Next to her floated a pumpkin headed skeleton doll that was possessed by London's most infamous killer, Jack the Ripper.

"Marion agrees. No matter how powerful or adorable someone is could not possibly survive that attack, except for you master." This time it was a long haired blond Italian girl dressed in Gothic Lolita who went by the name Marion. She was holding a stuffed doll in the shape of a young boy withbuttons for eyes and holding two rattles with smoking holes in them. This was her medium possessed by who knows what and who honestly want's to know, Baby Chuck.

The boy who is obviously Zeke turned to his second in command. With his fully adult mind in a body just starting to enter puberty he didn't know whether to appreciate her or think himself a pedophile for appreciating her.

She was the eldest of three girls and two years older than him. She had long blue hair down to the bottom of her back which ended in a small ponytail held together which a red scrunchy he thought she should get rid of. She wore demen cut off' which seemed to get shorter and shorter and she got taller and exposing her long flawless legs. Since she was only just starting to truely some into a full figure she still wore a tight black ACDC T-shirt to hide her already noticable chest until she was big enough to wear a tube top. In her mouth she had a stick of pocky. She'd tried smoking when she was to old for those sugercandy sticks, but some little kid who shall remain anonymous keep replacing the packs withthis stuff. Behind her was a large imposing knight with a threateninglooking lance which looked to be made out of smoke. (4)

The girl who's names is Kanna answered Zeke's unasked question while miraculously managing to keep the Pocky from falling out of her mouth "These two are idiot's." This caused the red head to point her broom at her and Marion to look at Kanna dangerously. Kanna turned to the two "I mean Zeke be ruthless but you wouldn't honestly think that he'd order use to attack Harry without being sure the kid would be strong enough to handle it?"

The girl's stared for a few secondsat their team leader before Matilda gave her a relieved smile. "Totally." She said as if that was the answer to life itself. Marion said nothing but looked over with everyone else as the smoke cleared. What they saw shocked everyone but Zeke who was only mildly impressed.

A wall of spirits blocked the path of all the attack's. A dome made of dozen's upon dozen's of moaning chinese spirit's in various era's of clothing were all seemingly joined together by green Mana. Inside the dome Harry was standing looking right at them while holding his hands in a praying positon. He released his hands and almost instantly the wailing spectres all rushed away in diffeant directions and dissipearing a little distance away, but the one or two who escaped in Zeke's direction suddenly went up in flame.

"Mmm It appears your spirit summoning has gotten quicker." Loudly remarked Zeke towards the boy.

The boy who nodded back was Harry, no last name, just Harry. At seven years old he looked remarkably likehis master in that unlike normal little boy's he made quite a muscular physique for someone only 3'5 and very serious and mature in expression. Like his father he had short hair that no matter what you did it would always stay in a permanent state of bedhead. He wore a dark brown poncho unlike his masters light brown one and had the seams adorned with little iron stars. Also unlike his master who wore no shirt underneath his poncho Harry wore an emerald green medium sleeve t-shirt(2) which had the kanji for 'poison' on it's back. Finally to complete his ansamble he had on a pair of slightly baggy black pants with no pockets and a pair of black kung-fu shoes. What really made him stand out though besides the lightning bolt mark which was still glowing slightly green was the expression on his glasses less face. Even half a world apart and holding nothing but the smallest fraction of earliest childhood memory's he still had the same slightly empty feeling his sister had, and the same uncaring expression, the strange thing being that while his sister knowing about him. He knew nothing about his real family.

"Am I ready yet to take my place among your followers Zeke." The Shaman-who-lived asked the elder boy without a trace of respect evident in his voice. Unlike his other followers who feared his every glance in their direction ones like Harry, the girls and more recently the baby he had named Opacho did not follow him out of fear, or greed. In Harry's case he cared for Zeke like an elder brother who since he could remember had raised him to be strong.

Zeke gazed at his 'younger brother' for a few minutes knowing it would annoy him. Once he saw the tick in Harry's eye he smiled and answered. "Not just yet my dear little brother, there are still two tasks which are a right of passage I insist on all of those under me."

Harry's eyebrow raised at the 'under me' part but didnt want to annoy his brother, not when his idea of a kidding nudge is a first degree burn.

Zeke continued. "First off, unless I hand pick them I don't just let any shaman who want's to into our little organisation so I had to set up this test to sift out the gold from the dirt so to speak?"

This time he couldn't help butting in. "You've already said you were giving me a test couldn't you just tell me what to do instead of essentially saying the same thing twice?" He insisted.

He could immediately feel the temperature go up a few degrees as Zekewarned him wordlessly not to talk while he is, good thing Zeke values him so much otherwise he'd be getting a more than just tanned. "Will you let me finish?" Harry nodded slowly and the heat turned down instantly.

"Now then. you know as much as any even remoetly decent Shaman that you must have a guardian spirit in order to fully utilize your Mana. smirk Unless of course you plan on using borrowed native spirits for the rest of eternity."

"Don't worry Zeke with your training at my disposal I'll find a strong spirit someday. I just 'CAN'T' disgrace us by being weak or having a weak ghost."

Zeke seemed pleased at the younger boys some what sarcastic yet accurate statement, weak shaman were after all useless to him and a spirit was usually an indication of how powerful you were. However since this was Harry, someone he had raised for nearly the boys entire life and he knew that the one boy could one day rival his previous lifes power, he insisted that the boy have something a little better than just a powerful spirit.

"That's I'm only giving you two month's to do the task's. Number one you must enlist at least two new followers to our cause."

Harry nodded. It was typical for Zeke to send out others to recruit shaman faster than what he could do alone. It was also his way of testing the followers he already had. If the new recruits were weak and useless then it showed poor ability in the recruiter and both were eliminated.

"And second and my real test I want you to get a spirit."

Harry nodded.

"In particular. A Kami-Class spirit." Zeke said then waited

Harry half nodded before realising what Zeke said about the same time as the girl's. Matilda looked shocked, Kanna stopped sucking on the pocky, Opacho moaned a little when Kanna stopped feeding her and Marion dropped her doll. Matilda being the most vocal waved her arms about in a very distressed fashion.

"WWWHHHAAATTT!! Master you can't be serious. Harry may be a total bad ass for a brat kid but you can't seriously expect him to tackle a god spirit all by himself."

Zeke didn't even take his eyes off Harry who's eyebrow's had shout up past his hairline. "That's exactly what I expect him to do Matilda." He stated with a note of finality which the little witch didn't pick up.

"But Master-" She started only for the Lolita to butt in.

"Be quiet Matilda. Harry represents the very best of master Zeke's teachings so anything less than a kami spirit would be a disgrace." The girl said heatedly.

"Yeah but Harry's just a kid." She said worriedly

"So is master Zeke and he was the most feared Shaman in the world before he was even born." Marion replied

"Master Zeke already had two lives before this one two earn that title." The red head shot back.

"ENOUGH!!"

The girl's looked back at Zeke. Who gave them his famous 'I walked out of hell' glare, enhanced by the spirit of fire towering over him.

"Your concert's for him are petty and meaningless. I gave him not a request but an order and he will follow it." He said menacingly. He turned the glare back to his brother who's eyebrow's had yet to descend.

"Is that understood brother." He said without expecting an answer. Not to his surprise Harry's eyebrows descended any he gave him a single chuckle while waving his hand's dismissively at him.

"It's not like I wasn't planning on getting a strong spirit in the first place. The timing might be a little tight but I don't think it will be a problem to wrangle a god or two"

Zeke's temper vanished in the face or his most loyal followers jovial arrogance. He knew that Harry realised how difficult it was to capture a spirit of such power. Rather than what others choose to believe it wasn't like he waltzed into Patch village and asked politely for the spirit of fire to be his spirit ally. It took weeks or strenuous searching and preparationand a battle that lasted four days straight were every hour he was brought near death before he was able to force the spirit under his control. Harry could expect the same thing depending on what spirit he found.

"Good. Your journey begins tomorrow at sunrise. I would use the time remaining to prepare." Zeke said as he turned to take the baby seer out of the blue haired girl's arm's. Just before leaving the boy to his devices he turned stopped without turning around. "Oh and Harry."

"Let's guess. If I fail I shouldn't even bother coming back?"

"If you fail you shouldn't bother trying to hide." With that he walked back towards camp.

Marion followed behind him quickly but not before throwing Harry what she passed as a caring look. Matilda lingered a few seconds longer to show a genuine worried look before leaving only the boy and their oldest female shaman alone.

Kanna saw Harry looking down at the ground from Zeke's statement. She briskly walked over to him and knelled down to meet his face. She could see genuineworry on his face after the boy he treated like an elder brother and idol. She smiled at him and ruffled his perpetually hair a little to get his attention. He lookedup and her heart twisted a little at the small tear in one of his eyes. 'He may be freaky powerful but he is still just a little kid who just got scowled by his big brother'. She got him by both his shoulder and smiled slightly.

"Look Harry I know it seam's like he's being harsh, but that's only he knows you can do it." She said soothingly

The boy looked at her with a worried expression, he'd stopped crying but he was still worried about letting his brother down.

She understood what was wrong instantly thanks to that weird telepathy all girl's seem to have around children and men.

"Hey trust me Zeke knows you can do it. He hasn't been having all of us train you since you were two and a half just so he could vapourise you. Now what do you say we get you ready for tomorrow?" She was rewarded with a lopsided smile and nod as they walked side by side back to the camp as well.

* * *

6:00AM The next day.

No one saw him off. By the time he woke up the camp around him had disappeared. He found a few of his meager possessions lying around. Some soap and care supplies from the girls, some food from the portly new guy Han Zhang, a copy of the Mantannian Dictionary from Turbine which held info on almost everything including the numerous gods of multiple religion's. A few billowy overly designed jacket for harsh weather that Boris had outgrown that Harry had ripped to shreds on sight and last and most importantly a note from Zeke which only said 'don't fail me'. Which of course Harry's translated to 'I know you won't fail me'.

Picking up his bag full of essentials he stood up and began walking west towards the setting sun. Heading towards India while The Zeke and the rest went east towards the land of two of the great shamans births for him to check up on a certain lazy Asakura

6:00AM The same time.

Rose Potter woke up in her bed with an uneasy feeling she had since yesterday. A horrible feeling of certain doom had cast over her yesterday in the middle of her party that she couldn't explain. Of course she didn't want to spoil the party for everyone so she endured but the uneasy feeling stayed with her and barely eased throughout the day.

Slowly she eased back into her bed since it was practically her father's unwritten rule not to wake up till at least nine. As she closed her eyes she couldn't help but wonder about why she felt like this.

'I wonder if this is what Harry's feeling right now' were her last thoughts as she feel asleep.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

(1) The only paintings I've ever read about or seen in the movie's are drab and dull portrait's

(2) I wouldn't imagine that abortion would be an acceptable practice in the wizarding world

(3) A rather obvious reference to the popular televison serious 'Monk' who I based Raymond on

(4) I thought this would be funny considering that Zeke techniqually IS an old man in a young man's body

If anyone find's anything else wrong or any holes in the chapter please tell me.

I REALLY need more votes before I can decide what Harry's spirit will for the next chapter be so please start using the poll available.

No I will not be holding one for the shaman Harry will be recruiting because I already have those bios written out. But Ill be happy to take suggestion's if you have any for new charecters I could add.

As I stated previosly the next chapter Harry will get his spirit. I have nearly everything planned out in my head so I need the poll to tie it all together

Thanks for reading and see you later.


	3. Proving himself part 1

Harry Potter and the master of fire

Disclaimer:Do I really need to put this up? Shouldn't it be obvious? sigh al right. I do not own Harry Potter, Shaman king or anything,anyone or any place else referenced in this story which could be recognised in this story.

If anyone might take offence to the contents of this story. It is only for fictional purposes and does not reflect my opinion in anything anyway whatsoever

* * *

Chapter 2: Proving Himself (part 1) **The man with the Midas touch**

Las Vegas - Grand Star hotel and casino(1) -penthouse suite. one week and two days later

Harry looked out over the sea of flashing neon light with contempt for those down below. In every direction as far as he see were casino's, were greedy humans squandered what little they had with the foolish notion that they could walk away with even more than they had first but almost always ending up with nothing because their greed will never allow them to say 'I have enough'.

Shaking his head he walked back into the suite and closed the balcony doors behind him to rid his sensitive ear of the sounds of sirens which were all to common in this city, he made his way over to the large couch in front of the equally large television he had tuned to a the 24 hour news network he only kept on should they make a mention of the one he was looking for. Hearing yet no mention he decided to open up the 'mantannian dictionary' he had sitting on the hardwood lounge table and continue the other part of his mission, trying to find a suitable Kami spirit.

Now before I continue I bet your asking why and more importantly how Harry got the most expensive room in of the top 10 Hotels in Vegas were even the slots only accept 20 bills. Well the first part is quite complex and will need a little explaining.

You see Harry has been having a little more difficulty than he first imagined in either of his tasks. First off when it came to trying to recruit fellow shaman to the cause it was always a case that they would never take the 7 year old seriously, especially with him still not having a ghost, not to mention that out of the 50 shaman he'd asked, even though 90 percent believed him it would turned out that 100 percent of the he asked shaman were so pathetically weak that they could barely hold unity for more than a minute. If he brought them to Zeke then he'd be torched for the principle alone.

So rather than his previously tried method of seeking out were he knew Shaman gathered to increase the speed in his very time restricted task, he started using the dousing methods he'd started learning from the Diethyl's books that the guy's had taken before his brother had burnt the house down. He wasn't the best their was but he was getting better, and so far all his readings showed an extremely powerful shaman taking up residence in the city of Las Vegas. His dousing proved accurate when he came to town and heard about a late night robbery on an armoured truck, the strange thing?

One of the guards in the truck before he was taken to hospital for head injuries claimed that they where town through the air, had the roof ripped open and every single brick and coin lifted out in one hand of a giant made of solid gold.

It would take a powerful shaman to create a giant over soul, let alone on powerful and reckless enough to charge the air with enough Mana to make the over soul visible to anyone with even the most underdeveloped sixth sense. Strong and stupid were always good qualities in an underling and whoever this shaman was had both of them in spades. Now knowing he had a target in Vegas he just needed a place to stay while he searched for him or possibly her.

Any-who. We got the 'why' he was in his suite. As for the 'how' he was in the hotel. Believe it or not Zeke's followers don't just extend to those who travel with him, nor is this the only lifetime in which he's had any. Every 500 years descendants of past generations of followers are raised to await the day Zeke returns to claim his one true place as Shaman King, making it more of a worldwide organisation rather than a merry little band of shaman. These descendent try as hard as possible to make themselves powerful enough in different ways to be of some use to their master. Whether it's becoming a strong Shaman, or powerful in business and /or government, and in the case of the founder of a certain globe spanning hotel chain accommodate and cater to the every whim of the child who proved to be Zeke's protigy and adopted brother. Free of charge of course

Now that the how and why are out of the way, let us return to the story already in progress.

Harry lay on the white leather angle sofa in his extravagantly furnished penthouse room while boredly flipping between the pages of a book that seemed to miraculously have an unending number of pages despite not being extra ordinary in origin.

He knew he should be busy using this time to douse for his mystery gold thief but he decided that running off to find him wouldn't accomplish anything if he didn't have a strategy, for one thing this guy had a ghost he wouldn't know anything about until it's to late, although he knew several excorsisom techniques from various countries if he didn't use the one from the spirits place of origin then the rest were worthless, plus bringing back a spiritless shaman to Zeke wouldn't go down well. Second of all he needed time to become familiar with the spirits that inhabit the town, though judging from what he'd already seen he could tell that the place was mostly filled with human spirits anchored to this plane by greed for money.

He needed to know his opponent, his or her guardian ghost and the lay of the land if he had any chance of taking them on, and he needed to do it fast.

As Harry looked through the book he glanced over each page, looking over the description of each possible deity he may seek to acquire and trying to ascertain their powers and perhaps more importantly their whereabouts. Next to the book on a notepad the name and page numbers of several of the divine spirits that caught his interest, only a few were tonight's addition to the single page list since he couldn't afford the time it would take to look for each spirit, he'd already wasted a week and 6 days on his little shaman hunt even with him taking what he thought was the quick method before and worse still their was only had six more remaining before his brother would either expect him back or much more likely track Harry down and find out exactly what little he had accomplished. That being the case he needed to find this guy within the next few days or else--

--If you don't know by now then you haven't been reading this story since chapter 1 fool.--

He lifted up his glasses and rubbed his eyes, looking over at the clock in the news channel corner he saw it was already 12:20AM. 'That late already' Harry thought quite surprised at how focused he'd been on creating his relativly short list that he'd forgotten his 11:00 PM bedtime all together.

'Small thanks that the girls aren't here to see me up past 11' he thought ' last time I did this I couldn't even sit up in my bed for three days'.

Honestly Harry loved the Hoshi-Gumi three. Ever since he could remember they'd been like a mother, sister, and aunt to him although they couldn't decide which roll each of them had since neither wanted to be classed as the mother for fear of sounding old. They were the only ones who got to feed him, change him, play with him, etcetera etcetera. Of course they were a touch overprotective of him. The only man that could go near or even speak to Harry until he was 3 and ready for training was Zeke after Big Billy tried to play 'up say daisy' with him and almost launched Harry over a cliff face. It was there that the Hoshi-Gumi earned their reputation as Zekes right hand after the three pre pubescent girls turned the toughest member of the crew the same colour as his football uniform. Without using any Mana. (2)

Though he'd rather enjoy this suddenly realised freedom his small boy body had other idea's and forced him to let out a mighty yawn. Giving in to his body's wants he closed over the book which gave a mighty 'Thump as over a thousand or so pages crashed into another thousand or so pages. He closed over his notebook with a slightly quieter sound and made his way over to his bed. Quickly changing into his nightwear consisting of dark blue pyjamas with little stars patterned into the fabric he pulled back the covers and snuggled into a real bed since the first time he could remember.

He was out in seconds.

* * *

Across town at the same time

A lone boy or mabye a man since his height was difficult to say which was walking down a rather filthy back alley. Not something you generally do especially in a city were money in the hand is as loose as it can get and with those waiting to relieve you of that money might not just be the casinos.

This kid though looked like one of those who'd relieve you of unwanted currency. Faded blue jeans with ripped knees. Dirt old hooded jacket decorated with skulls on the inside and and the print on the chest worn away leaving only a few specks of greyed white. He was hunched over looking down at the ground while humming some offbeat hip hop song like he'd heard it once but never heard more than an earful. He was so absorbed in trying to remember how the song went he was completely ignorant of his surroundings except for his immediate front so he didn't heard the soft soul shoes come up behind him until the wearer was swinging a baseball bat at the back of his head.

WHACK

He went down like a sack of potatoes and he hit the ground with a wet thud.

His assailant circled him round from his feet to stand right in front of his hooded head. Smiling in satisfaction he called out.

"Got im."

Several other men and two girls walked into the alley. These guys were dressed like they were going to a society party. High end cloths that'd take your average Joe a year just to pay for their socks. Enough 24k jewellery to weigh down an elephant and that's just in chains alone. They each sported some sort of street weapon. Like a bat wrapped in wire or a pair of knuckles. The lead guy who looked like a gold plated jaws and shouldering an Uzi walked over a shooed away his subordinate like other people would a dog before looking at his victim.

"Well now" He said with a smooth voice. "Let's see what little piece of S!t wandered into the 'golden boyz' territory this time." He smirked and called over to have one off his flunkies with a crow bar to turn him over. Or he would have if he hadn't started to hear the sound of someone sniffing coming from the prone body. He stepped back a little as it started to get up onto its hands then its feet.

'What the hell' He thought 'This freak took a bat to the brain and he's still standing' He grabbed the crowbar from his thug a nailed the mystery boy across the head. Only to meet a solid resistance. He heard a raspy voice come out from behind the hood which seemed to vibrate down the bar and through his whole body.

"I smell...G...G.. Goooollld."

He walked back a aimed a few rounds right into the freaks face. Sending it back onto the ground for a few seconds only for it to get back up.

"Gooolllld."

"Shit what is this thing." He yelled as his men raised their weapons in what they knew would be a futile effort to defend themselves.

The guy started to glow a eerie yellow colour.

"Gooolllld"

The colour started to push out into a dome of energy.

"Gooolllld"

The dome of energy started to take a humanoid shape.

"GGGOOOOLLLLDDDD."

The only smart thug in the crew managed to gather enough of their wits about them to run just as the energy bent the laws of physics and became a solid, towering and very menacing form.

The leader couldn't move nor hear his men's screams as a giant golden hand reached down to close in around him.

"GIVE ME YOUR **GGGOOOLLLDDD!!**."

* * *

8:40Am Grand Star hotel the following morning

The other adult passengers in the elevator couldn't help but glance down at the young boy standing in front of the carriage door. The grand Star wasn't exactly kid friendly and family affordable if you know what I mean. The only kids you usually saw around were the pimple faced youths trying to earn enough to keep their parents off their backs about not knowing the value of a dollar. Even rarer when some big shot from out of town decided to show how important they were and brought their family along for show.

The doors to the lobby opened and Harry was the first one out leaving the adults a moment to collect their thoughts while someone else entered and pressed the button for the 38th floor with them still in it. He made his way over to the front desk and groaned as he stood on his tip toes to reach the bell. Seconds later a pretty girl on her early 20's looked over the counter at him.

"Did you get lost little boy?" She asked annoyingly, earning a glare from Harry.

"No. Can I speak to mister Rodermein please."

"Sorry but the manager's too busy to speak to a little boy, do you think you can come back with your parents kid.

Harry was boiling at the blatant lack of respect this woman was displaying. You didn't stay the apprentice of Zeke Asakura by being stepped on. He was about ready to jump up and teach her a lesson when he saw the balding manager come through the door behind the counter. Having lost his patience on the rude girl he whistled over at the man who reached over the counter with an annoyed scowl.

Which naturally became an obnoxiously wide smile as he saw who he was about to yell at.

"Ah mister Asakura so good to see you. I trust your stay is satisfactory."

"Yes" He glanced at the secretary. "Aside from her rudeness towards me." The managers eyes widened ever so slightly as he jerked his head at said girl.

"Alice your fired." He said firmly.

"WHAT! But sir I..."

"Fired!"

"But I."

"FIRED!!"

He pointed towards the lobby door. Alice gave Harry a piercing glare before storming out the rotating door. Satisfied at his handiwork Rodermein turned back to his highly connected client. "Better?"

"Much. Now I'll be gone for most of the day. If I should return with anyone I want no questions asked. Understand?"

The middle aged man internally grimaced. He'd been through this before and he still hated it. It was when one of these 'special guests' brought back one or more guest of their own to stay at the hotel. Not only did it eat away at the budget to cater to a dozen or more people for free like the last few times, but the people they usually returned with were the more unsavoury sort you'd rather not deal with. The procedure was turn a blind eye, act like nothing was wrong. Then when they leave bomb the entire floor they where staying in with a 50K payload of bleach.

Of course if he wanted to keep his usually ridiculously cushy and well paid job he didn't have much of a choice did he?

"Yes sir I understand."

The boy nodded and with a spin on his heel he walked out the door. Leaving the manager to bang his head on the oak front desk. Not bothering to lift his head of the wood he pressed a button on the Telecom panel and spoke into the mike.

"Arthur. Were going to need another sanitary Nuke. Preferably by tomorrow thank you." He said as he then banged his head once more on the table for good measure and groaned. "Sometimes I really hate this job."

* * *

He walked down the streets of Las Vegas. Away from the glitz and glamour and flashing neon towers that were used to make out of towners feel like their wasn't anything more to this city than the gambling. It was a clever trap, but traps only work if your stupid enough to fall for them. Harry was one of those 1 in a thousand people that actually came to Vegas not to gamble. Looking around the street he was walking down he had a rather difficult time deciding which part of the city was worse, the part he was walking through right now were there was a homeless to every alley and sirens never seemed to stop, or the part of the city that tried to hide all this with false promises of wealth and glory.

This shaman he was looking for would have to be in down town Harry had decided. Besides his skills in dousing telling him so there was also the reason that anyone who had that much gold in this town would have a hell of a hard time hiding it uptown or in the suburbs were everyone knows everything about each other. Of course that got Harry wondering why anyone would want that much gold in the first place, they couldn't very well go to a bank and put it in an account, or use it on the slots. Hell since that careless robbery he'd seen people on the street eyeing anyone with the slightest bit of gold on them. Maybe they'd been planning to take it out of the city, but Harry scratched that idea when he'd doused for the Mana this morning, he was good enough to tell that he was down town. Now all this begged the question that if he couldn't get rid of this while in the city but he wasn't leaving then what did he want the gold for anyway?

Harry was jarred for his thought by a rather loud Russian man shouting out about the price of his papers from a news-stand, he turned to give the man an annoyed look but the large print on the mentioned papers caught his eyes.

'GOLDEN GIANT STRIKES AGAIN: CLAIMS GANG LEADERS LIFE'

He reached over to pick up the paper but his hand was swatted by the Russian.

"75 cents." he said in his heavily accented voice, moustache twitching as he spoke.

He glared at the man for a second before reaching into his money pouch and pulling out a dollar bill which was snatched from his fingers and quickly shoved into the money box, He continued to look at the man expectantly for his change but received a glare from the man and shooing gestures.

"You have paper, you go now."

Knowing their was no point in arguing with the man Harry gave him a final look before heading down the path he'd been following.

Michael quite proud of himself for taking the little boys money, and he continued to feel proud of himself as he suddenly had an overwhelming desire to open his money box and throw the contents into the street for the money hungry pedestrians to grab up.

Harry knelt down to pick up the quarter that had suddenly rolled to hit his heel without looking away from the article he was reading. Apparently there had been another incident with his gold loving shaman friend jut last night. It had come out of nowhere and literally crushed the leader of a gang called the 'golden boyz' ('irony' Harry thought) with only one hand. Leaving a mangled body on the ground which was missing every piece of expensive metal right down to having the numerous gold fillings and piercings ripped out of him. The rest of the gang were much more fortunate after getting their brains in gear after their leader got killed but what all but one of them saw as a guy floating in the air wanted and fortunate for them they didn't have any jewellery they needed a dentist to remove when they all but threw their gold at the him before getting out of their as fast as they could.

Reading the address of the claims the apprentice of Zeke decided it would be a good idea to check this out.

It took Harry only twenty minutes to get to the scene, he wasn't to surprised to only see a police car and an alley way blocked off with yellow tape, this did happen last night after all and all the fanfare happened last night, at most the CSI may return to see if any additional evidence of what happened can be uncovered. Of course they'd be looking for evidence of the white powder and syringe variety rather than looking for 'a gold brick giant'. Which was fine for Harry since he had access to a different form of evidence. Walking over to the flimsy tape barrier he had no trouble ducking under it as the officer that should have been stopping him seemed more interested in sitting in the car with the portable TV he'd snuck with him so he would get bored out of his skull sitting in an alleyway.

The young shaman looked about the dank back alley with interest. All around their was evidence markers the police had left were their was even a drop of blood, a chalk outline of a shape that didn't even resemble a human body, more like a bendy straw. Marked areas on the wall from gang members taking blind shots at whatever killed their leader Harry however could see evidence of what truly happened that the mere humans had obviously chosen to ignore what should be an affront to their precious notions that the universe is built on science and logic. Large scraps along the bricks and a large damaged section of a wall in the shape of a hand print show something large had been passing between the physical world and the spiritual in to fit into a passage much to small for it, the air still tingling from the Mana that this reckless shaman had been haemorrhaging, not enough left for humans sensitive to it to feel it but if this much was left hours later then his quarry must have at least as much if not more Mana than Blockenmier(3)

He decided to delve a little deeper. He placed his hands in a praying position and began to go over a chant in Japanese

"この場所の精神私は呼ぶ"(4) Harry continued this verse several times over. It was a low level spirit summoning technique taught to him by Zeke. It was supposed to bring forth weak spirits like Chime Moro (5) and normal human spirits. It was commonly used by monks and priestess as a rite of passage, now it would be used to get a play by play of last nights events right from the horses. The air around him began to wave like he was giving off great heat, slowly these waves began to take shape, forming crude outlines. Colour and shape began to fill these lines as they took true form. First came what he could identify as Chime Moro running along the ground.

'Not to unusual, plenty of live bugs and rats still in this alley' Thought the boy after hearing the faint movement of scurrying in the nearby dumpster. The next spirit however was definitely not a bug spirit. A transparent spirit in a ghostly version of a fine silk shirt covered in blood stains had risen out of his chalk outline and was starting to grope at his image as if it was all a dream, repeating to himself over himself over and over that this wasn't happening, he was entering stage 3 of grief and trying to reason that he could get out of this when he was interrupted by a little boy in a green shirt. Temporarily forgetting he was dead he responded to the boys presence.

"Whadda ya want kid. Can't you see I'm busy."

Harry rolled his eyes "Yes, 'REAL' busy." His voice dripping with more sarcasm than a snakes fang drips with venom. "Look I need you to give me a run down on what happened last night. Namely about the guy who killed you." The apparition seemingly took offences to this.

"Hey FCUK OFF kid. Get the hell away before I do ya some damage."

The young shaman shrugged his shoulders clearly not intimidated by the ghosts reversal into the anger stage of grief. He turned away spotting a bearded ghost in filthy rags. "Suit yourself. It's not my problem if you spend forever stuck in this alley" He stated.

That got the wannabe gangsters attention." Fo..forever?."

'Hook, line and...' Thought Harry managing to keep the smirk off his face. "Oh my yes. You died a rather violent death. Before you even realised you were dead it seems. Now you're doomed to spend the rest of eternity anchored to this dingy alley. No one for company except the rat and bug spirits. Oh and that and the ghost of that hobo over their." He waved over to the semi visible old man who waved back a little before taking another swig of ghostly booze.

" Gulp Okay kid I'll talk." The ghost said nervously.

'...Sinker'

It took only a few minutes for the blubbering spectre to figuratively spill his guts to Harry. Apparently they'd jumped a guy in a hoodie who had wandered into their territory. The biggest guy in the gang had nailed him in the back of the head with a baseball bat but he was able to get up moments later.

'Mmmm, without actively using his Mana a blow like that should have sent him into La La land but he got up like nothing even happened. Either he's got a plate in his head, OR he's out of his head.' Thought Harry.

The spirit continued, when they got in close to see his face he started sniffing the air like a dog. That's when things got really out there, he started ranting about the gold they were all wearing and giving off this really bad vibe like, uhhhhh, well like nothing he'd ever felt before.

'That's usually the feeling an human without any sixth sense gets when around a lot of Mana.'

By this time a one of the gang had run screaming that he wasn't in the gang for some to take on some glowing freak, he didn't know what the hell he meant but he'd never find out because mere seconds later he was hauled up into the air by what felt like a hand made of smooth brick, the last thing he saw before he blacked out from the pressure was the guy they'd just beaten floating in mid air with his hand outstretched like he was holding something, he brought his other hand over the first one in a grasping motion and clenched. Then he knew no more.

'He became the medium for his Oversoull' Harry thought. That 'was' weird a shaman only became one with a spirit with spirit unity, never with a technique as powerful as Oversoul. It was too dangerous to become the medium should something happen to forcibly disengage the Oversoul as it nearly could result in bad injury's if they were lucky. Tecolote used people as the medium for his Oversoul but the person in question was always... THATS IT!!

With a look of the cat that ate the canary he turned to leave the spirit infested alley. Only to have a see through chest block his path.

"HEY what gives. You said if I told you what you wanted you'd get me out of this place!! The ghost said as a matter of factly."

"Did I?" The boy said in a mocking voice. "I don't remember promising to free you."

"LIKE HELL. YOU SAID..."

"I promised nothing of the sort!" Harry said while pushing a little Mana out in a fair imitation of his brothers commanding presence. "I merely stated what situation you were in. I never said anything about freeing you." He walked through the gang ghost only to have it reappear in front of him at his feet.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease..." It went on and on until a tick started to form in Harry's eye. "Fine." He said and immediately causing the ghost to shot up with a pleased look. Harry put his hands together and began chanting another sutra. Almost immediately the gang boss ghost felt himself being dragged down into the earth.

"HEY!!" He screamed as he felt himself going down. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" He shouted. Harry just grinned he walked out the alley.

"I severed your ties with the real world." He paused to glance back for a second. "You honestly didn't think someone like you would go upward did you?"

The ghosts eyes widened in horror as it futility tried grabbing for anything as he was taken down. His phantom screaming would echo through the alley for many years and would send shivers down the spines of any who walked through it. Then with a final jerk like someone had grabbed him he sank completely into the ground. Ready for a most enjoyable eternal torment.

With a grim sense of satisfaction that he'd rid the world of just a little bit more weakness he exited the alley.

The hobo ghost looked over to the spot where the other guy had sank into the ground, then to where Harry left. "I thought they'd never leave." He said as he took another swig of the phantom paper bagged bottle.

* * *

Hotel Conference room 2 hours later-

He found himself sitting in a rather plush green leather padded wooden chair in front of a very long conference desk. Sitting opposite him, if by opposite you mean about 60 feet away at the other end of the table was a middle aged man in a rather expensive looking suite. Armanni silk from head to toe, Italian leather shoes, solid gold button hell even the piece he was wearing looked like it was made from human hair rather than plastic fibre, he just screamed 'rich'. Beside him was Mr Rodermein and on the other side was a man who's sheer size and muscle made it seem like he could eat Harry in one bite and wash him down with a glass of razors. Rodermain looked exhausted having to run back and forth between the table every time the Harry and the big boss man wanted to exchange so much as a hello. The boss man in question had stood up with his hands on the table and was looking over at Harry with a slightly unbelieving look. He could hear Rodermein groan but turn and march up the table and kneel next to Harry to deliver his boss's message.

"Mr Masterson doesn't think your serious. The cost alone would bankrupt the Vegas branch of the hotel chain."

Harry Shrugged.

"I don't really care. I called this meeting for him to arrange what I wanted him to do. Not to ask his opinion."

Rodermein gulped a little but turned right back up to his boss. Harry saw Rodermein tell him exactly what he himself had heard moments ago. Materson's face started to turn an ugly puce colour as he knocked his branch manager out of the way to reach the other end of the table. Grabbing Harry by the arms and lift him a little out of his chair.

"LOOK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHO DO YO THINK YOU ARE THINKING I'LL JUST BANKRUPT MYSELF ON YOUR SAY SO!?"

Harry's emotions stayed ever calm as he just looked down at the cloths he was wearing then over to the emblem emblazoned on Materson's suit pocket. The man's eye's followed and he grew wide eyed at the gold laced star symbol standing out proudly on his cloths. Kind of like the star symbol on front on the poncho Harry had chosen to wear to the meeting to show just who he was and who he represents wherever he goes.

Harry turned his face to meet Masterson's. Silent words passing from his eyes to the old humans who immediately understood. Wordlessly he put Harry down and motioned to the two other men in the room to follow him out the door behind Harry's seat. The young grew a victorious smirk as he heard the tell tale signs of a cell phone being used and the raspy voice of the hotel CEO speaking into it.

* * *

A day later- the Grand Star hotel function longue

The famous party suite of the hotel was filled to capacity with the crème of western seaboard society as everyone who was anyone or thought they were anyone was there. The only ones in their who didn't earn at least a six salary in there where the bus boys moving through the sea of fat cats, spoiled brats and cigar smoke with trays of hourderves so posh that the lower class was sure the ingredients used in them were extinct. It had a little bit of everything to suite the various movers and shakers who were here tonight. The older gentlemen had large tables to sit at and talk about how rich they were. The heirs and heiress were either at the bar getting hammered on 20 year old scotch or trying to outdo the other with what their daddy's brought them. For the young businessmen who actually earned their money the were in roughly the same position as the heirs at the bar, the only difference was that the drink was being poured at the tables they were sitting at by either a blond in a glittery dress or a Hercules clone. The odd thing about the guests though besides their obvious character oddities was that in order to be granted entrance to the party was you had to first donate a large sum of money to the 'fire relief foundation' (bad joke I know) and show up wearing a significantly sized aseseccory along with your outfit. A tie pin, a necklace, a ring, anything. As long as it was made out of solid gold. To match the recently moulded gold cutlery, centrepieces, and especially the 15 foot statue of the spirit of fire holding a child in his hand (although if anyone asked it was a sculpture by newest artist that new hot artist that everybody heard of.)almost everything in the room in one way or another was either gold or gold painted

At the largest table in the room Harry was sitting next to the hotel owner in rented black tux with a green bow tie. Occasionally pulling at his collar every few minutes. The balding in denial man next to him was drumming his fingers on the table and was trying very hard not to explode. Without turning his head or even looking away from the stage he would soon ascend to give a speech he began speaking.

"Well. It took forty seven million dollars to buy all this gold. A hundred thousand to get it all melted down. Two million commission for the spirit of fire statue, and another 3 million to get news of this party to flood every form of media in Nevada. For fifty two million this boy of yours **better show up**."

Harry smirked.

"Don't worry Alfred. If this guy loves gold as much as he seems to then I doubt he'll pass this up."

The man's frown deepened. Fifty two million out his pocket just so a kleptomaniac can be lured here to steal it all. His moping was stopped dead as a light was shining on him from above signalling it was time for him to give his speech.

He slowly manured round the table and through the crowd of applauding socialites to ascend to the podium. That blasted spot light following him all the time. He went up the stair, and went to centre stage in front of the podium His grouchy appearance transforming into tomorrows front page instantly. He raised his hands in the gesture for quiet. Coughing a little first and looking over at Harry who was swirling his glass of orange juice in an attempt to look sophisticated Groaning deeply before he opened his mouth.

"Thank you. Thank you." He started. "I'd like to start out by saying how happy I am to see so many people here tonight that care so much about helping the less fortunate. Or those who just wanted to poke fun at me for spending half my fortune on gold lined toilet paper."

Their was a peel of laughter as the elite of the room humoured him by laughing at a joke neither he nor they found amusing.

"I'd also like to thank our young artist for drawing up the designs for the lovely tribute to fire and how it's is as much a force of life as it is a force of death." He pointed down to Harry who raised his glass in recognition as the adults clapped and whispered about how young he is.

"Tonight...tonight we sit here surrounded by wealth and luxury. It is no surprise to me that the combined donations given by only the people in this room tonight will be enough to restore over a hundred homes destroyed by fires. " He said and pointed to a large novelty check for more money than most can even count in a lifetime.

There was a large round of applause. To Harry it was just their way of praising themselves for looking like they care about those less well off than themselves. The louder the clap just meant the more they where building their ego's.

"Y'know. Coming back to the donation amount I reflect on a few things. All those who donated to the charity are here tonight." He picked up the microphone and began walking across the stage, picking up a few sheets off paper and skimming it. " And looking at the guest sheet, not including my young friend or staff it shows that only 100 people donated. A mere one hundred people where able to get donate enough money to rebuild more than half of the burned down homes in America. That tells me one of either two things. One is that this room is full of caring generous people."

The room buzzed with approval.

"And two." He paused. "Not a single person in this room cares about money."

This time the room grew cold as a hundred people were either shocked or insulted. Ignoring this at Harry's nod he continued.

"I look about this room and I see a room full of old men trying to outdo each other in how much money is in their account" He looked over to the elder men in the far corner with the large moustaches and the larger cigars poked between their lips. "And the newest generation of heirs and heiress who wouldn't know the value of money if it bit them. I mean honestly why buy a diamond encrusted cell phone and dump it a week later for a newer model." He said looking at the heiress to a rather prominent software company who was wearing a gold stitch dress with a rainbow of gems in them. The girl shrunk into her chair under the combined weight of the funny looks she was getting. He turned about and made his way to the front of the room and just below the podium he turned around.

"I could have just started up a charity and having people donate the old fashioned way. However I chose this extravagant event to make two points. That the rich only care when they have a chance to look good doing it..."

He held the suspense for a second. Ready to deliver the final insulting blow.

"...And to show that no one in this room at the end of the day really cares about their money. I mean look." He gestured about the room. "I used half of the money in my own pockets to fill this room with the ultimate expression of wealth. I wasted half my own bank account on gold salt and pepper pots for gods sake and I don't care because I can easily make it back up. The sheer amount of cash I used could have taken care of a hundred average people for life and I throw it around like it's nothing. Just like all of you, spending millions on whims and fancy's while poodle out there are struggling to keep themselves alive, bartering with every penny and stretching every cent they can find. No one in this room save for those who built themselves up from that dark place know anything even close to resembling those hardships." He nodded over to a table with four men and two women who unlike the rest of the party goers did not look insulted.

The men and women who had became went from dirt poor to filthy rich by their own hard work and determination and not having everything handed to them. The few in that room like with true worth.

"Bar these few people. No-one knows anything of value. No one really knows anything about the true value of MONEY!"

His rant finished not a second to soon sounds of impact reverberated of the double door for a second before they were thrown open by two men dressed in black suits who went flying over the party goers head and crashed on Harry's table. The boy himself continuing to drink his third glass of juice of the evening with a smile on his face, not even bothering to turn away from the stage, just like Masterson refused to take an angry glare away from him.

Coming through the doors was something you wouldn't normally see at a gathering this elite. A male figure that seemed to belong to a young male just entering his late teens. Dressed in a pair of worn out baseball shoes, torn kneed jeans, fingerless gloves that looked like they weren't always fingerless and a skull themed dark grey and blue hoodie that obscured his face save for the piercing green eyes and clenched white teeth with a golden gleam coming from one.

"If you don't know nothin' about money then mabye you should hand it other to someone who does. Like me for example."

Tearing his gaze away from Harry. The hotel owner played his final part in the boy's plan. He marched up towards the intruder who was throwing off the last security guard into the glass's behind the bar. Making sure that the golden buttons on his jacket, and the clip on his tie were clearly visible.

"I DEMAND THAT YOU LEAVE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BE FORCED TO CALL THE POLICE!!"

He **'yelled' **at the intruder who he noted gazing at the precious metals adorning his cloths just like the insufferable brat had predicted.

"GoL...And uh (look at that ...) who's gonna...Gold, gol...cough make me." His control over himself was clearly slipping as he struggled to string two words together. His hands twitching rather visibly and the shaking spreading all over his body.

Despite noticing the obvious lack of control the balding-ish oaf continued. I am Alfred Masterson. Owner and CEO of the grand star hotel chain of hotels and the organiser on tonight's 'golden Galla'. So in my authority as owner of this hotel I demand you leave.

The stranger didn't hear him after 'golden' his head frantically moving from left to right rapidly. Drinking in the sheer amount of gold in every part of the room.

"Gold."

His trembling increased.

"Everywhere. Gold."

He fell to his knees grabbing his head. Harry could feel the Mana build up without turning around.

"Gold. Everywhere. Gold. Gold."

A golden Mana was pouring out of him unrestrained as he sank farther into insanity. Two new guards clearly not being able to see the glow reached out to grab him.

"Gold, GOLD, GOLD, GOLD"

As they grabbed him and hoisted him to his feet they were thrown of by an invisible force.

"GGGOOOLLLDDD!!"

The shout was enough for Harry to turn around. He was impressed at the show. The shaman was lifted from the ground and was surrounded in golden Mana which was rapidly gaining form. To an ordinary person they would only she a poorly dressed boy floating in mid air. To Harry however the sight was. Simply incredible.

Also shiny. Very very shiny.

A 20 foot hulking giant Oversoul towered over the room. It probably could have been bigger but it's head at the moment scraped the ceiling to the size was probably for the best. It's appearance was in some ways like Harry expected from it's descriptions. It definitely was made of gold. What he didn't expect was for it to be made out of gold bricks. Hundreds of seemingly loosely piled bricks clinked together lightly with every movement it made as it looked around the room. It rather reminded Harry of when he was little and Blockenmeir gave him a large building block set for his birthday which he'd used to build a rather bad and bulky figure of a man. It's eyes hidden in shadows by what seemed to be a Spanish conquistador helmet, in fact the only thing you could see about the eyes was to red glimmers in the shadow that given the nature of the Oversoul were most likely large rubies. (6)

The golden giant threw its arms up and let loose an ear splitting roar like a crazed gorilla. All around the room the rich and famous scattered for the nearest fire door to escape this creature. One or two imitating the gangsters from its last appearance as they threw whatever gold they had at the monsters feet. Of course for most they didn't need to even bother. The crazed Oversoul's head was swinging from right to left in a frantic manner, reaching down for a second only to turn and reach for something else. Clearly unable to decide what to start with.

'Just like I planned' Thought Harry who was standing in the stampede of million and billionaires who just seemed to pass around him instead of crushing him. He'd made sure that this room was so ridiculously filled with gold that there saws no way that the shaman wouldn't turn up. So much in fact that it would be able to decide what to take since their was way too much in the room for even something as big as the Oversoul could carry, and being as crazed as he appears to be he will not leave without every single piece. Like a monkey tap, to get it's hand out of the gourd it has to let go of the fruit inside but it won't.

Now he'd caught his monkey all he needed to do was throw his net.

As the last fat cat ran screaming out the room he walked over to the creature how had began scrounging up gold centrepieces and brooches. He yelled out to the living statue.

"HEY!! BRICK FOR BRAINS!!"

The golem ignored him in favour of hoisting up the statue of the spirit of fire and with a feet of incredible strength buckling the statue into a ball which it absorbed into itself (7). Not in the least worried he puled out his own little entrance requirement for the night. A thin gold plate Masterson had given to him for the night. Harry used it to catch the light and shine it in the Mana constructs glimmering red eyes. That did the trick as its eyes locked onto the 24k Harry was waving in its face. As it reached over to grab it the boy holding it jumped a few feet back and dashed towards the fire escape, he turned around to face the temporarily confused beast and decided to try to see if he could actually mock it this time."

"You want it Goldilocks? Then come and get it!" And he ran not through the door to the outside, but rather up the fire stairs just as he heard a loud roar.

The walls began to cave as a semi transparent figure tried to pass through the wall. Part of the golem coming through the door to let through the only solid part of it. The gold in carried and the shaman himself. Then it turned and with wild abandon began to clumsily climb the stairs like a wild in a tree.

Harry speed up his ascent. Only sparing the barest of glances behind him as he watched whole sections of the stairwell collapse under the strain of carrying something many times heavier than anything moving like an ape should be. He saw in his sparing glances exactly what he wanted. It was getting smaller to deal with the environment. He could heard large thumps and small clinks as it was forced to ditch it's bounty to go after the boy it was chasing.

'C'mon just a little bit more.' Thought an exhausted Harry as he reached the 16 floor. Groaning a little as he realised that this place had thirty two floors. Sadly his destination being yet another 16 floors away.

'Really should have thought this through all the way.' went Harry as he began huffing and puffing his way up to floor 17.

Harry slammed through the fire door on the penthouse level and collapsed to the floor nearly exhausted.

'A small boy should not have to run up thirty freaking flights of stairs.' He thought as he heard a oar behind him. He groaned but got up and quickly dragged himself along the floor to enter his suite. Opening the door he walked over and crashed into the comfy couch gasping for breath. Not even bothering to move as the doors flew open again and a boy in a hoodie who was enveloped in what remained of his Oversoul after the little trip up the stairs. Gasping for breath to he reached over in an attempt to take the gold Harry had dropped when he hit the couch.

Harry smiled. "Gotcha."

As soon as he touched the plate it began glowing green as did the rest of the room and in particular the area around him and several straight lines came together to form a star. The glowing marks around the rest of the room were connected to the stars tips.

The shaman found he could move anything as harry somehow managed to drag himself off the couch and stand just in front of the gold plate. He leaned down a little so he could be eye level with the teens own frozen eyes. He looked at him for a few minutes before moving over to the table he'd had moved earlier to create his sealing masterpiece. He opened a drawer built into the table and pulled out a long piece of paper decorated with ink brush strokes brought together in Chinese calligraphy. It was a talisman he'd made for tonight for exactly this. He stuck it on the poor boys head and left it their somehow sticking with no use of adhesive.

Th boys form shuddered as the muscles fought to move against the paralysis as he was being electrocuted by his own Mana.

Harry watched expectable from his seat as golden energy slowly escaped the boys body and took form above him. Eventually gaining a completed form just as both the seal on the hooded guys head fell away and the seal on the floor died. Allowing the tired and electrocuted prisoner to fall to the ground unconscious.

Harry gazed at the spirit hovering over the guy like a bad stench for a moment before sweet sleep embraced him.

* * *

Harry's room the following morning

The young shamans eyes opened slowly. Tilting his head to damn the sun that was streaming through the windows. Banishing thought of extinguishing his new enemy were moved aside as he heard a light snoring coming from the floor. He was pleasantly surprised to see that his guest had not woken up during the night and tried to get away after the wards had dissipated. Above him was a spirit that was madly clawing at the boy's body in a mad effort to possess him again but was repeatedly thrown of by the talisman on his former hosts hidden face.

Harry shifted himself off the couch, stretching his arms over his head before gagging at the smell of sweat from his little marathon upstairs was still clinging to his cloths. Brushing himself of a little he decided to forgo any subtlety and just kicked his guest in the stomach slightly. He doubled over as air was forcibly expelled from his body. He got up on one of his hands while the other was on his knotted stomach.

"What the hell man. This how you wake somebody."

He stopped their as his brain suddenly registered where he was and who he was talking to.

"WHAT THE F&K!? Where the hell am I and what the hell is a kid like you doing in a place like this?"

"You mind wording that differently. Kind of sounds like your trying to pick me up."

The teen growled and move towards Harry. Stopping for a second before he noticed the paper sticking to the hood, Without thinking why it might be their he ripped it of and immediately heard a groaning sound coming from above him.

"Shouldn't have done that." said Harry as he pulled out another talisman.

The golden boy had very little time to think about Harry's words as he felt his brain become encompassed by fire like once before. Spreading through his every vein as control over his body began to slip. The room getting darker.

Darker.

Darker.

Dark...er.

Brighter.

Brighter.

Way Brighter.

AAGGHH! TOO BRIGHT TOO BRIGHT!!

He threw his arms over his eyes and stepped away from the window he had staggered towards. Lowering his arms he saw that he once again had a thin piece of paper over his face. Except this time he had his hood down. He reached for it before he heard Harry behind him joking at smiling at his expense.

"Now if you don't wish to be possessed again I suggest you leave the excorsisom talisman attached."

His hand recoiled from the paper when he heard the words 'possessed' and excorsicm. The excorsist was his favourite movie after all. The turned back to face Harry. His face completely pensive and eyes full of questions.

"Kid. What the hell is going on." He said in a tired voice.

Harry smiled up at him with the best comforting look Kanna had shown him.

"What's going on is. You my friend are a shaman."

He looked at Harry for a second.

"Oh...cool."

* * *

About Half an hour later Harry was sitting on the couch next to the teen who was soaking up everything Harry was telling him about the world of shaman, his mission, about his powers, the way he had been acting when possessed and how he'd helped him. Above them was the conquistador spirit looking quite defeated.

He said his name was JC. Johnny Colstien but everybody called him JC. Now that he had his hood down Harry could get a good look at his face. He had a hint of African American in his appearance. From about 3 or four generations down the line from his mom's side of the family so he said. His eyes were still a glimmering gold in colour in place of ocean blue, probably from his long term possession. His hair was a dark brown almost black and like Harry's was quite messy and shaved in around the sides leaving only a little length on top. He really didn't need to hide his face because he had a feeling that if she was here then Matilda would be all over him.

"What I want to know is how you can to be possessed in the first place. For a simple human spirit to possess anyone they must be in a strong emotional state. Which is why most ghosts go to lengths to scare their victim and take charge in a moment of weakness. I take it that happened to you."

JC shook his head. "Naw. Ain't really had much in the way of fear since mom and pop left me and my sister's and brothers."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "How'd they die."

The former possessed snorted before responding. "I don' mean leave us like that. I mean they pack up their bags and left us to rot. Stupid ass holes, why wait till you have five kids till you decide you don't want any. One day they just packed their bags, took all the money and told me they were my problem now."

That hit a spot for Harry. His extended family may have disliked humans but not a one of them would abandon children so young.

A child to then could be another shaman in the making after all.

"So where does the emotion come in."

Jc Sighed.

"I needed money."

Harry almost instantly understood.

"I needed to b able to take care of them. So I did what I had to do. Dealing. Robbing. All kinds of things. I had to pull out of school, all my friends left me, my girl got with another guy. Everything for my brothers and sisters. The only thing I knew was I needed more money, I thought about money so much that I...

"Began to care more about getting the money than you did about your family?" Cut in Harry.

JC looked surprised. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Harry moved into a sitting position from his lying one. Tilting his head back onto the couch.

"When a person become so obsessed about something it mess's with their strength of mind. Their entire being so focused on one thing that everything else just slips away, until the very reason for the obsession itself is washed away. That sort of single mindedness leaves you so ridiculously easy to control that even the weakest of spirits could take over. Such as your weak, equally obsessed Spanish friend over their taking over the body of such a like-minded individual would be all to easy." Harry said as he watched the spirit know trying to lift the plate of gold from last night he'd found again. Paying no mind to the fact that he was a ghost and logically could not lift it. He wasn't exactly being truthful about about the spirit being weak. With the Oversoul it was clearly a seirei class spirit. A soul of over 500 years old and had become so consumed by it's desire for gold that it's reason for the desire, it's own sense of identity or 'ego' if you will had vanished long ago. He opened his mouth again.

"So what happened to your family."

"Don't know. I think they were put in an orphanage. Course by that time I had forgot where I lived, this freak had me going after all the gold I could carry. Then if what you told me is true then I was as much as we could carry."

"Sorry to hear about that."

"Don't be." He said sadly. "I'm not fit to look after a bunch of kids. Hell I'm just a kid myself. There only toddlers, they'll forget about me soon enough. Whoever adopts them could give them a better life than I ever could." He finished with his head hung. "I don't know what to do any more."

Harry smiled. He put his hand on the moping money mongers shoulder. "Maybe I could make a suggestion."

* * *

Later that day

Harry and JC looked t the bright and sunny looking building from across the street. In the yard kids where playing and laughing. Kicking balls and playing games. They saw in particular a group of four toddlers sitting together in a group of other toddlers. They were all sitting in front of a young girl who was reading from a thick book while they all looked at her in rapt attention.

JC smiled. "Thanks man."

Harry just looked over impassively. "Just remember the deal. You work for Zeke and I make sure that your family is taken care of here until your able to take care of them."

JC nodded. "Yeah I know. Thanks for the few quick lessons on shamanism by the way."

"Don't mention it. Have to know this stuff inside out myself if I want to get my own guardian ghost someday." He stated. Turning his head slightly to his companion. "Interesting choice in spirit by the way."

JC said nothing to Harry but looked at the golden spirit ball floating on his shoulder. It had glowing red eyes and an old Spanish helmet.

"What can I say man. Me and this guy already know each other real good so I thought what the hell." He spoke to the spirit ball. "So whadayasay 'Bling'. Wanna go get rich!"

The ball looked up at him and enthusiastically began talking "Gold. Gold. Ld go gold."

"O...kay. I'll take that as a yes."

"Gold."

"Okay shut it."

Harry looked at the newly complete shaman. "Bling."

"Don't know his real name."

"I already told you he's the spirit of a Spanish conquistador who died centuries ago looking for 'El Dorado. His name is..."

"Don't care. 'Bling just sounds better." Harry let it drop knowing he wouldn't win the argument.

The sound of a horn drew their attention to the long black limo several feet away from them. The passenger in the back looking quite pissed. "If your done I'd like to get to the airport now please."

Ignoring the words the two spiritualists ducked into the limo jut as it began to roll forward in impatience. In he back of the luxury car on the opposite end of the couch arrangement was the head of the recently closed 5 star hotel. Closed because of the ongoing police investigations into the appearance of a giant brick monster by several rich eye witness's, the disappearance of half the gold in the grand ballroom at the time which was found making a trail leading up to the penthouse by the fire escape. The penthouse in question filled with ritual markings.

"Well thanks to you to I'm now completely ruined. The little speech you made me give has nearly the entire west coast social list howling for my blood. The police are closing down every one of my buildings in the county after they connected the name and logo to the markings they found in your suite and assumed it was some sort of gold thieving cult with the trail of of peoples valuables leading up their. Seizing my assets on suspicion of aqquiring them illegally, and as the final nail in the coffin making my wife leave me for thinking I'm a common GOLD THIEF." He was now completely red in anger and right in Harry's face. The boy just looked at him completely carefree, not saying a word until he stopped.

"I'll make sure to tell Zeke how big a help you were."

Masterson just sat back down in defeat. Never saying anything to the rest of the trip to the airport.

"So Harry where we heading now. Get the other shaman you need?"

"No John" He said getting a rise out of the older boy. "Theirs something much more important I need to get first.

"What?"

"A god."

JC looked at the boy for a few moments trying to understand what he meant before sitting back against the push seats and watching some crappy movie on the flat screen on the car wall.

Harry looked at his new acquaintance for a moment. He knew he'd made a good first choice in human allies.

'Now I need to be as good in picking gods." Thought Harry as he tuned to watch the movie as the car took them to the airport. Leaving this place of hollow dream behind him.

* * *

Next time: Harry goes after a Kami class spirit. What will it be?

YOU DECIDE.

* * *

**I want to continue this story but I need more votes for the polls if I am to decide how the next chapter goes so please vote after reading this**

Sorry about the late update but I only tend to write when I get a flash of inspiration. So I can't promise the next chapter will be any sooner. This might not be the best work Ive done even now. I may add more to this chapter later on.

Before anyone starts. I armed Harry with all this spirualist knowledge to make up for him not having a ghost at the moment. Something I intend to remedy next chapter

(1) I couldn't decide which hotel in Vegas to use so I made one up

(2) As I've stated in this story before. No matter who you are, no matter how much bigger and stronger you might be than them, their is no greater power in the world than an angry woman. THEY. WILL. KICK. YOUR. ASS.

(3) Blockenmeir is the guy who looks like he's made out of Lego is shaman king with the ability to control Lego like bricks.

(4) I got this off an on-line translator is means 'spirits of this place I call you'. Not a real chant as far as I know. i just went onto an online translator a had the sentence turned into japanese

(5) Chimi Moryo are the spirits who have forgotten what they look like. Usually the spirits of small birds, rodents and bugs. Used by Boz (The flying Zen brothers) In shaman king.

(6) If you don't know how to picture it jut picture the gold golem from 'dragon warrior monsters' with red eyes and an old Spanish explorer helmet.

(7) How else could it carry all that gold.


	4. AUTHOR ALERT!

BIG TROUBLE

BIG TROUBLE

I had to send my computer in for repair's and I completly forgot to take of my stories so they wouldn't be erased. Now I have to start the nearly completed chapter's I had back at square one.

I'll have to rewrite the entire 4th chapter of 'Harry potter and the master of fire' which I had almost finished all over again.

Or do I.

If you are someone, or know anyone who would like to help me finally getting this story back on track. Whether it be through co-authoring or just helpful suggestion please send a message from my profile or even if that's to much you can just write a reply in the review's for this story. I would give you my e-mail address but it won't let me display all of it once I press save.

I'll try writing what I can but you know how annoying it is o have to do somethig all over again when your nearly done.

Thank you.


End file.
